Dezynsekcja
by jamnioria
Summary: Kolejny tfur z serii A Bo Miałam Pomysł. Tym razem z perspektywy Rufusa. Mam wrażenie, że jakoś mniej mi wyszedł, no ale. Uwaga, Zenuś i miłość międzygatunkowa included.


Tym razem krócej. Tematyka również jakby uboższa. Kolejny głupot z serii „Święta Trójca Numer Dwa W Jednym Mieszkanku I Alternatywnym Świecie". Bą apetit.

Rufus odgarnął z twarzy idealnie rudy i lśniący kosmyk włosów, zabełtał w jogurcie podpieprzoną z pracy łyżeczką i wpatrzył się w monitor. Jednym ruchem, bez mrugnięcia okiem usunął wszystkie listy miłosne od grupki kretynów ze studiów, którzy upierdliwie nazywali go Rozalią, reklamy posłał do katalogu pod wdzięcznym tytułem „Spam", na powiadomienie z biblioteki łypnął tylko jednym okiem, zapisał na karteczce ostateczną datę zwrotu i westchnął. Sięgnął ręką gdzieś w lewo i wymacawszy odpowiedni długopis, bezwstydnie zaczął go podgryzać. Długopis został ochrzczony przez Xerxesa i nosił teraz cudne miano Ciupażki Śmierci, a to dlatego, że tandetna, plastikowo-drewniana obudowa istotnie przypominała góralskie narzędzie pomocy przy wspinaczce tudzież mordu okrutnego. Plastikowy grot był niemal w całości obgryziony, na co Reim stale narzekał, ale akurat w tym przypadki Rufus postanowił zrobić tak jak Xerxes, czyli: nie słuchać i robić swoje. On, oczywiście, nie był tak bezczelnie beztroski jak ta żałosna, białowłosa (tfu!) pomyłka natury. Nie. On był subtelny i olewniczą częścią swojej osobowości posługiwał się wyłącznie w momentach krytycznych.

Kolejną cechą Rufusa było to, że bardzo mało rzeczy potrafiło wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Grupa dzieciaków mogła drzeć się na podwórku, jemu to nie przeszkadzało i spokojnie czytał sobie kryminały. Przy zadaniu prostego pytania „Czego się boisz?" on potrafił zastanawiać się przez dziesięć minut, a potem stwierdzić, że nic nie wymyślił. Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że był chodzącą oazą spokoju i niczego się nie bał, ale doprawdy, strach przed pająkami, ogórkami czy kotami (tfu! raz jeszcze) był dlań kompletnie niezrozumiały. O! Ale było mnóstwo rzeczy, których Rufus nie lubił, nie znosił, ewentualnie namiętnie nienawidził.

Wczytywał się właśnie w jakiegoś wybitnie interesującego fanfika, którego autorka bardzo chciała zeswatać Lorda Voldemorta z panią Weasley* i około trzeciego parsknięcia śmiechem stwierdził, że coś go swędzi w rękę. Z racji tego, że tak prozaiczne sygnały organizmu starał się ignorować i jednocześnie ćwiczyć silną wolę, nie zareagował. Poza tym uważał, że opowiadanie było znacznie ciekawsze – zawsze była szansa na pokazanie jakiegoś kwikogennego kawałka współmieszkańcom, którzy w tej chwili byli nieobecni. „Ta chwila" oznaczała dwudziestą trzecią zero pięć, nieobecni zaś byli nieobecni zupełnie przypadkowo, przynajmniej po części. Xerxesa nie było w domu po południu i przez część nocy, bo raz, że pracował, to dwa, że dorabiał w barze szybkiej obsługi. Reim zaś został porwany przez swoją młodszą siostrę, wykazującą dwa razy więcej energii niż to było konieczne. Rufus twierdził, ze nawet trzy razy, ale kto go tam słuchał... Więcej, rzadko kiedy ludzie w ogóle go zauważali, a Xerxes nawet stwierdził, że podstawowa zaleta Rufusa polega na tym, że zazwyczaj go nie ma. Nie to oczywiście, żeby rudowłosemu coś przeszkadzało.

Skądże.

Rufus cieszył się z samotności, ciszy i jako-takiego spokoju. Cała trójka pracowała w tak dziwnych godzinach, że zazwyczaj gdy jeden był w pracy, pozostali dwaj siedzieli radośnie w mieszkaniu i w miarę możliwości starali się sobie nie przeszkadzać. Oczywiście, bywały dni, kiedy wszyscy trzej znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu i o tym samym czasie, a do tych dni należały weekendy i niektóre święta (bo Reim bezczelnie uciekał na Boże Narodzenie do rodziny – co prawda próbował zapraszać pozostałych, ale oni kategorycznie odmówili), w każdym razie nie narzekali na samotność.

Fanfik, z racji tego, że był krótki, szybko się skończył, a więc Rufus mógł już zainteresować się tak przyziemnymi sprawami, jak jego własna ręka, toteż łypnął na nią kątem oka. Ujrzał coś tak abstrakcyjnego, że nie uwierzył, wobec tego odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wszystkimi oczami, jakie miał w zapasie.

Jasnokarmelowy karaluszek, uśmiechając się uroczo, kiwnął przyjaźnie czułkami.

Rufus, jawnie ignorując ten przejaw sympatii, ryknął dziko niczym ranione zwierzę i zerwał się z krzesła, a następnie w tempie błyskawicznym przemieścił się na drugi koniec pokoju.

- Kysz! A kysz! – wrzasnął na zwierzątko, podświadomie czując, że robi coś głupiego. Zwierzątko jednak nic sobie z tej groźby nie robiło, wręcz przeciwnie: z zaskakującą pewnością siebie podreptało w stronę jogurtu.

- Gdzie lecisz? Gdzie? Won mi stąd, cholero jedna! Kysz, mówię! – powtórzył, czując się coraz bardziej głupio. W końcu pokonał bezgraniczne obrzydzenie, przemknął do kuchni i wrócił stamtąd wyposażony w gigantyczny słoik po kiszonych ogórkach. Bez wahania łupnął Bogu ducha winnym narzędziem w biurko, pozbawiając w zasadzie niegroźne stworzenie drogi wyjścia. Przez moment nawet zdawało mu się, że karaczan łypnął na niego z żalem i zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy aby w takiej chwili nie powinien mieć wyrzutów sumienia, ale zignorował to i przy użyciu kartki papieru (żeby potwór nie wylazł) odwrócił słoik tak, jak powinien być i zakręcił go. Obrzucił swoje dzieło wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, po czym w rękawiczkach przeniósł słoik do kuchni.

Gdy wrócił Xerxes, było już dobrze po dwunastej. Rufus czekał na niego w centralnym miejscu mieszkania, to jest w kuchni, w bezpiecznej odległości od słoika. Na ten widok białowłosy nagle spoważniał, spojrzał na niego uważnie i spytał:

- Czemu uwięziłeś mojego Zenusia?

Na te słowa Rufusowi zrobiło się słabo, wręcz bardzo słabo. Lęgnące się w nim podejrzenie, że zwierzę mogło być własnością któregoś z współmieszkańców, której on nie zauważył, okazało się prawdą, a „mój Zenuś" wzbudził z kolei myśl, że łączące Breaka i Zenusia więzi są mocniejsze, niż się to wydaje. Zamroczony wizją białowłosego, gruchającego słodko z powiększonym odpowiednio karaczanem przez jakiś czas milczał głucho, ale w końcu pomyślał, że trzeba się jakoś odezwać, co też uczynił.

- Jakiego, do cholery, Zenusia? – wykrztusił, wpatrując się w oba stworzenia płci męskiej ze zgrozą.

- No mojego karaluszka, widzisz chyba – odrzekł tamten, już swobodniej – I nie wydzieraj się tak, boi się. Nie widzisz? Przestraszyłeś Zeneczka...

Rufus jęknął i zrobił to, co w jego opinii było najsłuszniejsze: uciekł.

Break powoli tracił cierpliwość. Wystarczy, że po mieszkaniu chodzi sobie beztrosko jedno, małe zwierzątko, a Rufus już zamyka się w łazience i kategorycznie odmawia wyjścia. Dopiero po delikatnym zasugerowaniu, że w łazience może mieszkać rodzina Zenka rudowłosy postanowił wyjść, a ściślej – wypadł z pomieszczenia, jakby go goniły stada rozwścieczonych prusaków, każdy wielkości dobrze odchowanego dobermana. Rufus zainstalował się na krześle w kuchni i stanowczo żądał natychmiastowego usunięcia robactwa o ile nie z całego mieszkania, to przynajmniej z jego pola widzenia. Na wieść, że karaluchy nie żyją samotnie i prawdopodobnie gdzieś tam egzystują sobie krewni i znajomi Zenka zmienił zdanie i kazał niezwłocznie odkaraluszyć dom.

Po powrocie Reima, które nastąpiło dzień później, sprawę dekaraluszacji zaczęto rozważać na poważnie, najpierw trzeba było opowiedzieć cała sprawę od początku. Na widok siedzącego w słoiku karalucha krótkowłosy zareagował bowiem wesołym „O, który z was znalazł sobie przyjaciela?", toteż Rufus, rumieniąc się lekko, streścił całe zajście, subtelnie pomijając niewygodne dla niego fragmenty. Cały jego trud brutalnie zniweczył Break, bezlitośnie nabijając się z „czmychającej do kibelka wiewiórki". Na oburzenie tamtego zareagował tłumaczeniem, że przecież „jest rudy, ma pociągły pyszczek i lubi orzeszki"**.

Z racji braku odpowiednich środków na opłacenie pana fachowca od karaluchów, trójka zakupiła imponujący zapas wszelkich środków antykaraluszniczych, rozstawiła je w całym mieszkaniu, a następnie zasiadła przed telewizorem i dla odstresowania obejrzała pierwszy lepszy film na pierwszym lepszym kanale.

A że był to „Rój"...

* Pisząc ten fragment zwyczajnie zmyśliłam ten pairing, ale po wyszukaniu tego a okazało się, że takie fiki ISTNIEJĄ!

** Mój ukochany tatuś nazywa mnie wiewióreczką, ale nie z powodu włosów i preferencji smakowych, tylko właśnie z powodu twarzy. Pyszczek mam dość szczupły, a że tata ma dość randomowe skojarzenia, to przypomniał mu się wiewiór z Epoki Lodowcowej. On też ma pociągłą twarz, prawda~?


End file.
